


【老板里苏】Salvatore

by orphan_account



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 一开始迪亚波罗想把他抓到的恶魔卖给猎奇收藏家，后来他发现恶魔痛苦之下产生的结晶是纯度极高的上好毒品。他把恶魔饲养在地下室里。





	【老板里苏】Salvatore

1.  
神父从老神父那里继承了被火烧得破烂不堪的房子，在教堂中的职位，和没来得及销毁的一小堆神秘学书籍。他按照书中所言召唤恶魔。

恶魔应邀而至，在黑暗中以猩红的双眼观瞧他的召主。人类看上去和其他的没什么区别，和他们那边某些古老怪诞故事里的描述大相径庭。

神父向恶魔许愿：“我给你我的灵魂！换我君临俗世！凌驾万民！永立巅峰！”

恶魔摇头，他并不掌管人类的命运，人的灵魂也不合他的胃口，吞下去还得费一番劲慢慢消化。

神父退而求其次道：“那为我带来可观的财富吧！我新发现了一门赚钱的生意，却苦于没有启动资金。”

恶魔回答：“可我知道的人间的宝藏都伴随着诅咒，在你挖掘到的下一秒你就会因为瘟疫或是灾祸缠身而死。”

“那你能为我做些什么？既然你是恶魔，总该有点人类做不到的把戏吧？”人的失望显而易见。

“我可以使役‘金属制品’。”

“什么？”

“铁的精灵。你们人世间所有的铁质都听我的号令。”恶魔轻甩尾巴，许许多多长着蒙克脸的小虫子一样的东西在房内各处浮现又loadload地消失。

人类看着他展示，暴躁地大叫一声，抓住了自己的头。

“我要一个会和铁说话的仙女教母有什么用？！我又不……或许你可以用你的奇妙能力帮我把这个村子里的人全都杀了？比如从这些该死、下贱、低能的人的身体里造出剪刀割破他们喉咙或者干脆把他们的铁都拿走让他们窒息而死什么的？”他从被自己抓乱的长发间满怀希望地凝视恶魔，恶魔慢慢地说：“你说的我可以做到。但是被戕害的灵魂太吵了，你身边那一个就吵得我头痛，我不想被一个村这么吵的吵闹鬼缠着。”

“你是不是想不出别的事了？我可以离开了吗？”恶魔面对瞪着他的一双碎瞳颇为有礼地质询道，作为一个忙碌的年轻恶魔，他响应召唤纯粹是为了满足自己对这传说故事中的古老仪式的好奇心，而眼前的人类又是那么无聊和无礼，他有些厌倦了。

在他的蹄踏出召唤圈之前，他听到人类叫出了他的真名：“不。里苏特·涅罗。你休想离开。”人类低声唱诵着神圣的经文，将这亵渎的存在圈禁在了人间。

2.  
一开始迪亚波罗想把他抓到的恶魔卖给猎奇收藏家，后来他发现恶魔痛苦之下产生的结晶是纯度极高的上好毒品。他把恶魔饲养在地下室里。

3.  
又过了很久很久，地板下面的那个灵魂终于离开了。她活着的时候像耳鸣一样用她的痛苦不间断地骚扰着里苏特，她死后里苏特反而受不了这份重拾的寂静。迪亚波罗不来的时候，他就指挥梅塔丽卡唱歌。

有一天这个小小的合唱团引来了另一个人类。

村民潜入神父的家想偷点东西维持生活。神父富有而刻薄，不知道在哪发了横财却从来不知道接济乡里。他在神父家里搜罗了半天也没翻出多少东西，在房子里乱晃的时候循着奇怪的嗡嗡声发现了隐藏的地下室。“也许我可以从小气鬼的地下室里搞点酒喝。”他自言自语，猫着腰顺着楼梯走进斗室，差点被一双长腿绊倒。没等他发出尖叫，那双被他踩到的腿就猛地哆嗦起来，快速地从他身下抽走。

里苏特当初被迪亚波罗的祷文强制化形，恶魔的蹄生生剥裂，成了人类的腿和脚。新生的下肢暴露在空气里，仿佛被按放在硫磺池中浸泡，无时无刻不在对他施以酷刑。平时被迪亚波罗掐在手中恶意地稍作捏弄都令他浑身颤抖，渗出冷汗，此刻这份横来的痛楚足以唤醒他快要沉到地狱里去的神智。

村民目瞪口呆地看着眼前由魔鬼中的魔鬼本人打造的绝美肉身，在昏黄的灯光下，这具健硕的躯体上的每一条肌理都熠熠生辉。被神父不明原因地囚在禁室的来历不明的银发男人浑身赤裸地被禁锢在地上，那双夺人眼球的长腿被瑟瑟地圈在双臂之中，蓄着稍长凌乱的银发的头颅也想埋在其间，却被颈间被拴在地上令其活动空间过短的项圈所制，只能小幅度地倾向那边，在脖子上浮现出一点漂亮的脖筋。

村民把油灯提过去照他的脸，发现这是张年轻俊朗的脸庞。眼睛被一块黑布遮住，以阻挡受害者对加害人的视线。我可算是捡到宝了，他想。他伸脚把里苏特并拢的膝盖踢开，脚尖踩上了绷紧的大腿里侧，于是插着东西的沉甸甸的阳具暴露在眼前。那傲人的尺寸惊得村民咽了口吐沫，他把它捞在手里，入手竟是一片冰凉，像摸到一条蛇一样。村民迟疑地倒手抚摸，那物倒是以其与之温度不符的热情迅速挺立起来，脉搏在他的手心里鼓动，前端不甘寂寞地想吐出些什么来，却被没入其中的银质细棍堵得严严实实，无奈地含着细棍翕张两下，像被过大食块卡住小嘴的雏鸟。他伸手把银棍向外抽，那棍上似是生着倒刺，稍一施力便让身下青年发出哀叫，不顾腿根被踩用力向上拱着屁股追随棍被抽出的方向让它复位，那些声音着实好听，低沉而熨帖，像一块巧克力贴在舌尖上完美地融化。

“你怎么了？鸡巴里不堵着根棍不舒服？”村民说着，又拽拽拉拉，揉揉搓搓，直到青年喘啊叫啊，身上流下的冷汗在地上汇成一小滩，才放过那条大屌，双手揉上一看就手感非常好的饱满胸脯，它们刚出了些汗，满满地填进人的手心里，细腻紧实的触感令村民爱不释手。他分开指头让乳头从指缝间溢出来，一边揉胸一边夹弄那两小团突出的软弹的肉，还时不时地把耳朵贴在左边听听隆隆的心跳声。

为了控制恶魔，迪亚波罗用银打造禁锢他的物品，更做了一枚镌刻着哪个神的名字的钉子楔入他的阴茎，它制造着源源不绝的痛苦，在迪亚波罗之外的人试图移动它时尤甚，就好比硬要分离粘在冰上的流血伤口一样疼。里苏特忍受着陌生人的摆弄，等他的手甫一离开阴茎便召唤梅塔丽卡在虚空中汇聚，他虚弱得太久了，制作出一把刀也费了不少时间，他让刀从那人嘴里向外扎穿了他的左腮，指望着能吓走这个无知的闯入者。村民哀嚎起来，从他的身上滚了下去，里苏特听见了跌跌撞撞地试图远离他的声音。对，快滚吧，趁迪亚波罗发现你之前。

村民连滚带爬地离开了那个蹊跷的所在，被神父绑起来的果然不是啥好东西，他颤抖着摸着自己豁出一条口子的脸，扑向来时的那条窄小的楼梯，三步并作两步地往上爬。得赶快到上面去，回到熟悉的，有阳光的地方——

活板门在他的手抓到之前自己开了。一只脚踩在他的脸上，猛地一蹬。村民滚回原地，在晃动的视野中看到了神父那张比以往任何时刻都要显得更刻薄的脸。

4.  
“我亲爱的里苏特，如果你想杀了他，应该把刀插进脖子里才对啊。”迪亚波罗又猛踹了几脚确保村民没力气再爬起来，扯着村民的头发把他拽到躺着的里苏特身边。他解开里苏特眼部的封印。里苏特眨眨眼睛，看见眼前和他头对头被摆放着的人类。村民的嘴被几个歪歪扭扭的铁钉穿过，将他上下两片嘴唇钉在一起。人类因恐惧和疼痛变形的脸在看到睁开的、反色的湿润巩膜时变得更加扭曲，呜呜狂叫着想离他远一点却被迪亚波罗踩在他脖子上的脚压在原地。里苏特人性化地轻轻叹了一口气。

“我又不是帮你看家的狗，看到谁溜进院子就把他咬死。”

迪亚波罗发出虚伪的轻笑声：“明明是你自己像散发着味道吸引公狗的母狗一样，用你那没用的小把戏把他引下来的。你不觉得自己该负起一点责任来把他杀掉？还是你想放他离开，再吸引整个岛上的人来看看你这个超自然的存在？届时你再用你那无辜的脸哀告你被恶魔附身，求求他们插进你的体内，帮你驱魔？”他俯身盯着里苏特的脸看，长长的头发随着动作垂下来，“或许我该满足你的愿望，村民们都是信徒，到时候射在你肚子里的被祝福过的精液势必会让你爽上天，用你那痛苦肿胀的屁眼一滴不漏地吃进去，一边扭着屁股要求更多……”

里苏特伸手拽住那几缕艳色的头发，将迪亚波罗扯到眼前，尽管这种攻击神父的举动让他立刻受到了惩罚，他那不知道被封印在哪的本体传来刀割一般的痛楚：“不要尽是说一些废话，被你或是更多人插对我来说没什么区别。如果你想让我痛苦，还是动动你那脑子想想别的办法吧！”迪亚波罗被他拽得俯下身来，脚底下的村民因为他重心猛地改变发出咕的一声叫唤，谁也没去关心他。

“说起痛苦，为什么你最近都不生产你那可爱的白色小晶体了呢里苏特。唉，明明你刚来这儿的时候，稍微碰碰你就会像失禁一样喷出那些玩意儿。现在的你就像个年老的妓女，不管恩客怎么卖力挑逗都不给点反应，懒惰又无情，我的生意蒙受了重大的损失啊。”这些指责就是一些陈词滥调，里苏特无动于衷地移开眼睛。

“唉，创业艰难呀。”迪亚波罗拢拢长发，忧郁地感叹。他鞋尖踢踢村民让他靠近里苏特：“要吃吗？这可是虔诚信徒的灵魂，你们恶魔应该挺喜欢的。”

里苏特拒绝就餐，迪亚波罗不得不用了点手段哄他吃饭。很快恶魔便发出被噎住的声音，嘴被灌进去的灵魂撑开，含不住的涎水滴答地流淌下来。这场景每次都使迪亚波罗联想到硬吞青蛙的水蛇。里苏特在痛苦与饱足的纠缠中轻轻颤抖，他的人类小腹渐渐鼓起，他不由自主地伸手抱住自己的肚皮，徒劳地干呕。现在他的腔内被塞进一个撕声尖叫的活的灵魂了，这有悖于天然的摄食方式足以让任何一个恶魔恶心呕吐，可是他辘辘的饥肠又不肯放过这点营养，牢牢地攫住灵魂，让他除了人类身体中的一点酸水什么都吐不出来。

“现在终于有点意思了。你开始感到痛苦了吗，里苏特？”迪亚波罗的手指轻轻地抚摸他漆黑的、开始有些潮气的眼睫毛，里苏特甚至都没有力气避开这种轻微的骚扰。于是迪亚波罗满意地笑了。他把恶魔高大的身躯捞进怀里，拔出插进尿道的东西，娴熟地揉搓，里苏特的阴茎受到熟悉的照顾，便不顾上半身还在受苦受难，站起来投入手指的怀抱。迪亚波罗下巴抵在恶魔银色的发顶轻轻磨蹭，恶魔湿热的、颤抖的吐息一下一下吹拂在他的肩膀上。

“其实我很高兴他只来得及碰到你这里，还有这里……这样我就不用费心在我操你之前还要先清理你了。”他悄声说，在里苏特的胸前比比划划，指尖轻扫村民留下的隆起的指痕，捻起开始自顾自挺立的乳头，捏住根部搓动，恶魔的阳具冷冷冰冰，胸脯倒是又软又热，只有乳头变得有些硬硬的。迪亚波罗撩起自己的一缕头发拂过它们，又抓着发尾去戳乳首中心浅浅的小坑。恶魔的肉身敏感地哆嗦起来，里苏特往后缩了缩好似要躲避迪亚波罗的捉弄，却让自己的屁股贴上了神父起立的阴茎，他自己在别人手里的肉棒也吐出了很多前液。

“你到底是在痛苦还是享受起来了？”迪亚波罗抓着他的下巴看看他的脸色，恶魔满脸的苦闷，双目濡湿，嘴唇一开一合地吐出颤抖、悠长的呼吸，明明是耽溺在错乱的感官之中，却还记得扭开脸躲开讨厌的视线。这幅在常人眼中的可爱光景令迪亚波罗欲火横生，他所垄断的珍贵商品，他亲手捕获的英俊恶魔，在他掌中被内核的痛苦与肉体的欢悦撕裂磋磨，溺于灭顶之欲海，拼命维持着毫无用处的理性，在禁室中发出世上再无一人能注意到的呼叫。他捏起恶魔的右脚，恶魔一下子紧绷起来，可爱的脚趾在他手心里蜷紧，仿佛也在推拒着他的动作。迪亚波罗无视这微小的反抗，抬起他的腿，悍然挺入了他的体内。

腹内的灵魂被突来的进攻挤得尖叫起来，四处逃窜。“哈啊……滚出去！”里苏特在痛苦中猛然弹起，一串魔界的脏话伴着嘶吼从他口中爆出，只是立刻被自己的干呕打断，只能急促地喘息，他的手痉挛着狠狠抓住迪亚波罗的头发，青筋暴起，却很快被几下又深又狠的顶弄搞得没了力气，软软地松脱，沿着地狱的蛛丝无力地垂落。迪亚波罗龇牙，随后把它变成一个狰狞的笑容，他抓住里苏特的手压在里苏特的腹部，后者被压得眼前一黑，茫然地瞪大眼睛，天旋地转。

“非常奇妙，不是吗，里苏特？现在你的肚子里像装着一块小小的大海……”他示范性地轻轻抽插，里苏特感觉到他掌下的肚皮立刻一阵耸动，灵魂在里面盲目乱顶，仿佛下一秒就能破体而出，他乱成一片的大脑不合时宜地联想起曾经看过的雌性恶魔生小崽子的场景，亟欲出生的恶魔之子也是这样折磨它们临盆的母亲，总是以为能钻出妈妈的肚脐眼降临地狱。“啊啊……不要……不行……”高大的男性恶魔被精神和肉体的双重折磨，狂乱地摇头，压着隆起的腹部想把它挤平，却引起更狂乱的骚动。平时只喜欢沉默的恶魔在愈演愈烈无法消弭的痛苦中喑哑而口齿不清地呻吟、诅咒、破口大骂、哀哀求饶，将头往地上撞，却被迪亚波罗眼疾手快地拉住项圈固定而动弹不得，只得皱紧眉头，无助地颤抖，等待着，等待着，等待着等待着等待着等待着等待着看不见尽头的折磨消失或者自己先丧失神智陷入永恒的安宁。

恶魔痉挛着绞紧他的内壁，有那么几个瞬间迪亚波罗以为自己会被火热的肉壁吮咬着挤断。他没想到恶魔的消化不良可以给他带来意外之喜，他没怎么费力地抽抽插插，看着恶魔随着他晃动，大张着茫然的眼睛，透明的泪水和涎液沾了满脸。银色的额发被汗水溻湿沾在额头上，黑色眼底之中红色的瞳仁中瞳孔慢慢地散大，呆滞得近乎一脸无辜。他爱怜地轻吻自己的珍奇，尝到微咸的、湿漉漉的痛苦，他感到一阵愉悦的震颤。“财源滚滚啊……”他在里苏特耳边带着笑音低语，“今晚过后你的痛苦又将凝成果实，为我带来你那恶魔的大脑所想象不到的无边无沿的财富，里苏特……我是真的……非常感激你啊！”他的阴茎在美妙愉快的联想中胀大，狠狠碾过里苏特甬道中通常被认为是快乐开关的那点，被驯服的人类肉身乖觉地接受着被赐予的巨大快感，里苏特不由自主地让模糊的呻吟溢出喉间，这具不是恶魔的肉体早已背叛里苏特的痛苦，在迪亚波罗一次又一次的攻击之中放荡地扭动，毫不餍足地将吃进去的肉柱紧紧地挽留。前端高高地立起，随着后面传来咕滋咕滋的水声一胀一胀地抽动。迪亚波罗将里苏特肉柱上的液体收集，涂抹整个柱体，手掌包覆着它，顺着自己抽插的节奏套弄，让里苏特尖叫着、在和自己体内枉死灵魂的唱和中痛痛快快地攀上了绝顶。

里苏特终于在这倒错的折磨中得到了暂时的解脱，他在将冰冷的精液射得迪亚波罗满手之后，理智的弦铮然崩断，浑身是汗地倒在地上，脸歪向一边几乎是带着一丝感激沉入黑暗之中。可安宁刚刚降临不过一息，腹中穿来的尖锐疼痛立刻唤回他的神智。他睁开眼睛，眨掉阻挡视线的反射性的泪水，迪亚波罗破碎的虹膜在灯光下闪烁，黑心的老板对着他的疲惫不堪的劳工露齿而笑：“难得你今天状态这么好，可不要因为一点小小的享受就不负责任地开心地睡过去啊，我亲爱的里苏特。”他的手指笼上里苏特刚刚释放还在不应期之中的阳具，强硬地地撸动，让它开始疼痛。

有那么一瞬间，杀意充盈了里苏特的整个身体，他在这绝妙冰冷的欲望漩涡中舒适地轻颤。与别的情感激烈的恶魔不同，里苏特鲜少出现情绪的波动。上次出手还是因为有谁冒犯了他的血亲……他眯起眼睛，梅塔丽卡随着他的心意而动，叫声响彻整个教堂，它们像海潮一样涌现，只消一个意念，这个无礼、无耻、无论哪个地方的法则都被他触犯个遍、除了贪婪和傲慢一无是处的人类就会永远离开他处心积虑地在人间所获得的一切……

在弥散着情欲腥气的暗室中，里苏特静静地享受了一会杀掉这个人类的甜美诱惑。眼前的人类对已经快将他全身包覆的金属制品们一无所知，还在兴致勃勃地试图从里苏特那里多榨出几分利。不行，不可以亲自动手。总有一天人世间审判的轮回会降临在他的头上，在那之前等待就好。如果他现在杀了迪亚波罗，这个讨厌的灵魂就要跟着他回到地狱，永远永远和他共处一地。里苏特将自己潮红的脸颊贴在地上，闭上眼睛，遗憾地叫梅塔丽卡各回其位。

迪亚波罗把两指伸进他的嘴里，挟着他的舌头，让那片软滑的红肉从蚌壳之中吐出，他将另一只手上沾到的精液涂抹在上面，强迫里苏特把这些全咽下去。里苏特这回是觉得他真的要吐了。迪亚波罗将手再次伸向强制射精好多次、垂头丧气的阴茎：“里苏特，如果我再这样撸下去，你说你会怎么样？”“你不妨试试。”“你这些淫荡的小提议总是让人欲罢不能啊，不过我又不是为了让你享受才侍奉你……今晚的射精还是到此为止吧。”他让里苏特坐在他的大腿上，后者因为体位的改变，被更深一步地进入而哆嗦着仰起脖子。迪亚波罗捋捋他垂软的阳具，将银质尿道塞重新封入。刻意放缓了塞入的动作，拉长了恶魔的痛苦，恶魔冰冷的阳具在神的名字的照耀下一寸寸变得滚烫，而里苏特腹中那消化了几分的灵魂也被神的气息惊扰，拼命地向那里撞了过去。“……”里苏特发出了一声被闷住了似的惨叫，随即垂下了头，连一丝最轻微的呻吟都无力发出了，他甚至喘不过气。

迪亚波罗用神父在忏悔室的专业语气轻声安抚：“好了好了，你是个大恶魔，这点圣洁不会害死你的。”他抚摸着青年漂亮锋利的脊背，那里变得冷汗涔涔，颤抖清晰地从肉体相连的地方传了过来，他轻轻地亲吻里苏特汗湿的脖颈，将嘴唇贴在动脉上，它仍在跳动，惶急却有力。于是迪亚波罗放心下来，在里苏特体内轻缓地动，带着几分补偿的意味浅浅地戳他肠壁内的那一点。濒死的肉体总是对性快感过于渴求，在各个机能都没回过神来的时候，身体首先开始追逐快乐。里苏特半眯着眼睛，小声地呻吟，把手搭在自己的阴茎上，却碰到不该碰的东西，只好委屈地把手缩起。迪亚波罗把那无处安放的手拎过来，别在背后，引导着他往下探，抚摸自己湿热的穴口和它正在吞吃的阳物。里苏特接触到一片滑腻，厌恶地抖抖手，却被他此时挣不开的力气按住，让他感受那圈肉环是如何贪婪地紧咬，在一次又一次的进攻中战栗地包裹迪亚波罗的阳具。

他感觉自己的身体又软又热，就像要融化在迪亚波罗身上一样。不知在哪的灯光折射在他破碎的视野中，使他想起了自己以前常常仰望的星星。迪亚波罗在他身体里射过两次了，按照以往的经验还要折腾他半天。那些精液被堵在他的肠道中，有的时候迪亚波罗抽出得狠了就滴滴答答地流下来，打湿迪亚波罗的耻毛，然后再在下一次挺入时蹭到他的屁股上。尽管又热又痛，他的阴茎还是在敏感点被一次又一次针对时变硬，钻着空子流下些透明的液体来。是人类都这样？还是他的人类肉体格外淫荡？还是神父从他那些神的典籍里发现了可以使恶魔总是发情的邪恶（神圣？）把戏用到了他身上？里苏特开始思考一些无关紧要的问题。迪亚波罗又发现了一种“使他痛苦”的方法了，在他那不知被藏在哪的本体停止诞出结晶之前，会有多少人被骗到这个地下室来，填鸭般塞进他嘴里，永生永世不得超脱？恶魔，和迪亚波罗的手能碰到的这些人类会永远笼罩在无穷无尽，反复无常的折磨之中。只是与那些人不同的是，恶魔的生命足够强韧，在沉睡的命运睁开眼看到迪亚波罗之前，恶魔可以无尽地等待，等待公正的回报降临到迪亚波罗的头上，然后他就可以回到来处，到同伴中去，花一点对恶魔漫长的生命来说不值一哂的时间忘掉这个令恶魔都感到作呕的灵魂。真想看看你到时候会变成什么样子，迪亚波罗。恶魔浪漫的思维行到此处，令他的嘴角微微勾起，露出了一个人性化的、小小的笑容。

反正已经找到新的方法了，没必要再在他的肉体上费些苦工。迪亚波罗的阴茎在里苏特体内翻搅，之前射进去的两次黏黏糊糊地粘得到处都是。里苏特不再为了他肚子里的灵魂而啜泣了，开始自顾自地享受。时间是短了点，不知道这一次的“产量”如何，迪亚波罗一边抚摸着他重新分明起来的腹肌一边思忖。他不再作弄身下的里苏特，每一次进出都结结实实地撞在敏感点上，换来恶魔诚实、愉快的呻吟，和投桃报李的温情地裹紧。和他相处其实愉快多了，迪亚波罗想，强韧、有趣、美丽又强大，更别提他所带来的丰厚利润。等到今天的“拜访”结束，将地下室锁起，来到恶魔本体所化的那颗树下，收集新生的果实，再用点技巧将它们提纯，就是人力所不能制造的最精纯的他的独家毒品。很快它们就会被销往欧洲各处，为迪亚波罗带来他曾经想用灵魂换取的地位与财富。如果人们都像你一样，用他们的痛苦能为我赚钱就好了，里苏特……不过就算那样，我最喜欢的也只会是你吧。迪亚波罗真心诚意地想着，把他真诚的种子又一次填满里苏特的肉腔。

—Fin—


End file.
